Blue's Birthday - Four Swords LoZ
by Kutekittenz1
Summary: Blue's birthday is coming up and his friends want to have a party for him. Shadow decides to occupy him as the others set up the party. While climbing trees with each other, Blue and Shadow get into an awkward convo and head home. When they get home, Blue is surprised to have the party. Warning: very slight yaoi.


Blue's Birthday - Legend Of Zelda Four Swords

Somewhere in Hyrule, five heroes were getting into trouble. Shadow and Blue were taking and hiding Vio and Red's things. Green just sat and watched the mess unfold.

"Shadow! Where are you?! Come out here this instant!" yelled Vio, furiously.

Snickering, Shadow handed Blue the book he was holding that belonged to Vio and came out of his hiding spot.

"You called, Vi-Vi?" Shadow said innocently, looking up at Vio with big red eyes.

"Where did you put my book?! I was gonna finish reading it! I was so excited to see what happened! Now where is it?! And don't act all innocent, I know you hid it somewhere!"

"U-uh, heh heh, I don't know what your talking about Vio. I don't have your book. M-maybe Red has it. Heh?" Shadow said, getting nervous.

"No he doesn't! Red is missing his Fire Rod, I know you and Blue are up to no good. Again. Now give me my book back. NOW!" yelled Vio grabbing Shadow's shoulders and shaking him.

"O-Ok ok! I'll go get it! Let go! Please!" Shadow cried out trying to get out of Vio's grasp.

Vio lets go and Shadow backs up. He looks up at Vio one more time before running off to where Blue is and takes the book and goes back to Vio.

"Thanks. Now if you ever do that again, Shadow, I will hurt you." Vio said, annoyed and walks off.

Green was laughing at Shadow the entire time. He just loved to watch Shadow get scolded by Vio so much. Just seeing him think he'll get away with it to just end up being terrified because Vio makes a threat. Blue quickly got up and ran over to Shadow. He didn't like when his best friend was scolded, so when it happened, he would usually offer to watch a movie or play a game with him.

"RED! COME HERE!" hollered Blue.

"What is it Blue? I was looking for my- OH MY GOSH! BLUE! YOU FOUND IT! YOU FOUND MY FIRE ROD! THANK YOU BLUE!" Red exclaims excitedly as he hugs Blue tightly before running off to show Vio.

"Heh heh, someone's blushing." Shadow teased as he poked Blue's stomach.

"What? N-no I'm not! I-it's just.. hot in here… Yeah that's it! It's just hot in here." Blue tried as he blushed more.

"Heh heh, whatever you say… C'mon! Lets go outside and play!" Shadow exclaims as he runs outside, pulling Blue with him.

Once Blue and Shadow were outside, Vio, Green and Red quickly started setting the house up for a birthday party. Today was Blue's birthday and Shadow and Vio planned the scolding so Shadow can take Blue outside. Vio was making the cake while Green was decorating. Red was handing what was needed to the boys as they worked quickly. Vio had told Shadow to bring Blue back inside around an hour and a half after he takes him outside. Shadow, relying on the Sun to judge the time, had many ideas of what him and his best friend, Blue, could do.

"Hey Blue! Tag your it! Heh heh!" Shadow said, laughing and running from Blue.

"Oh no you don't!" Blue yelled smiling as he chased his friend.

They played tag for about 15 minutes before it got boring and they started to climb trees together.

"Hey, Blue?" asked Shadow quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Do you like anyone?" Shadow asked carefully.

"Of course I do! I like you, and Green, and Red, and Vio, and-"

"N-no I mean… D-do you Like Like anyone? Like a crush or something…"

Pondering on it Blue shook his "Why do you ask, Shadow? Do you like anyone?"

"U-umm… N-no… I-I was just w-wondering was all…" Shadow stuttered, looking away from Blue and blushed.

Seeing the blush Shadow had before he looked away, Blue was about to say something, thinking Shadow might have a crush on him, when Vio comes over to them.

"There you two are! you should've been back by now! C'mon, you two, lets go back." Vio says annoyed as he walks off.

On the way back to the Heroes' House, Blue pokes Shadow's side to get his attention.

"Hey… when you asked if I liked anyone and I said no and asked you and you looked away… I noticed you were blushing and you were stuttering… Please tell me why." Blue whispered so only Shadow could hear him. Shadow looked at him and blushed.

"U-uh… Well… Th-there is this one guy…"

"Really? Who is he? Please tell me."

"N-no it's st-stupid… it wouldn't work out anyway…"

"C'mon Shadow… please tell me… Please?" begged Blue.

"F-fine… Blue… I-I like…you…" Shadow said blushing a deep red and looking away.

Shocked, Blue just stared at his small friend. He had to admit… they spend way to much time together for something like this to not happen. "R-really? You l-like… me?"

"…Yeah…"

Smiling Blue grabs Shadow's hand and pulls him closer, not letting go. Shadow looks up at Blue and Blue smiles at him.

"I guess I have to say the same thing about you."

Shadow smiles and hugs Blue, who hugs back. They break apart and walk the rest of the way holding hands, smiling brightly.

When the boys get to the house, they settle in the living room. Vio said he had to go get something from the kitchen and Shadow waited for Vio to give him the signal.

"So…" Blue started.

"So…" Shadow copied.

"I can't believe that you like me…"

"How could I not, Blue? Us being best friends for so long, it would've happened sooner or later." Shadow explained.

"Well you remember when me and the other 3 had our first adventure. I hated you at the time."

"But that changed when I risked my life."

"True… I guess I'm just really happy, shocked but happy, that you like me." Blue said, smiling.

"Shadow! Come here please!" Vio yelled.

Shadow and got up and to see what Vio wanted. Smirking as he walked to the kitchen. Once he was in there he quickly signed a card he had gotten for everyone to sign and give to Blue and hollered for him.

"Blue! Come here! Come look!" Shadow yelled as he hid behind the kitchen table with Green, Red, and Vio.

When Blue came in he was surprised when his friends jump up from behind the table and yelled "Surprise!" Shadow came up and hugged him. Everyone sang Happy Birthday to him.

"Here's the cake." Vio said with a small smile as he placed it on the dining table.

"Aww thanks guys! You all are the best!" Blue said as he started eating the slice of cake Vio had cut for him. "Mmm… Vio this is some good cake."

"Thanks, I made it myself."

"Presents!" Red exclaimed as he put his present for Blue on the table.

"Aww thanks Red. I wonder what it is." Blue says smiling as he finishes his cake and opens the present Red gave him.

"Wow! An Ice Rod! Red, how did you get this? Wait… I thought your Fire Rod gives off ice as well." Blue exclaims a little confused.

"Well, mine does, but I found this at the castle. Zelda gave it to me so I thought it was perfect for you!"

"Aww thanks Red! I love it!"

"Me next!" Shadow says, happily as he hands Blue a present.

Blue smiles and opens it. He surprised to find a new video game that he had been wanting.

"Shadow… is this that…-"

"New video game we were both wanting? Yes. I saved up my money to get it for you. At first I was gonna get it for myself, but then when I couldn't find anything to get you, I thought that would be perfect for you." Shadow says, blushing a little.

Blue smiles and hugs Shadow. Murmuring a faint "Thank you" in his ear.

"Ok who's next?"

"I guess I'll go. Here." Vio says, handing his present over.

Blue opens it. "Cool! A new case for my Sword! I've been needing one of these! Thanks Vio."

With a small smile on his face, Vio nods.

"Here's my present, Blue." Green says.

Blue opens it and sees a knife. "It's for when were fighting and an enemy knocks your sword out of your hands. It's back-up." explains Green.

"Thanks Green. I'll definitely use it." Blue looks at the presents he got then looks around the room then at his friends. "Thanks guys. I'm so happy you did all of this for me. Just… thank you all so much."

"Anything for you, Blue. You mean to much to us for us to not give you a birthday party or at least something special." Shadow says, looking up at Blue.

"I love you guys." Blue says.

"We love you too!" everyone else says in unison, smiling.

All in all, Blue had the best birthday he could ever ask for.


End file.
